Jameelah Griffin
Dr. Jameelah Griffin is a spokesperson for the Galactic Interfaith Commune and an advocate for religious freedom. Timeline 07 SEP 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency remained unable to explain the disappearances of Far God cultists and continued to find hive-chapels empty. Arrests of possible Thargoid sympathizers expanded to the associates and family members of known Far God cultists. Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo, who first raised awareness of doomsayer cults in the Core Systems, has been reported missing and is assumed to have been arrested. Many others who were researching the Far God sect remain in custody, including leading exotheologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov. The FIA also shut down the Galactic Interfaith Commune and apprehended its spokesperson, Dr. Jameelah Griffin. Several similar organisations, including the Spiritual Freedom Movement, were closed down as well.GalNet: Thargoid-Sympathiser Arrests Increase 30 AUG 3304 *Juanita Bishop, a vocal critic of the Far God cult, announced that she would run for Federal Congress as an independent candidate. At a rally protesting against the Far God cult, Mrs. Bishop addressed the crowd: "I may lack political experience, but I care about protecting decent families from alien-loving deviants. If you elect me to Congress, I will make sure our leaders rid us of the Thargoid spies undermining our great Federation!" Dr. Jameelah Griffin noted, "Juanita Bishop is building her powerbase on the fear and paranoia that she herself has invoked. As has happened before, an innocent religion is being used as a scapegoat for society's ills. We should be more concerned about the fact that Far God chapters are continuing to vanish without trace. If they are under threat, it is our duty to offer protection. These people are not aliens but citizens with legal rights, despite Bishop’s efforts to dehumanise them."GalNet: Juanita Bishop runs for Congress 24 AUG 3304 *In the wake of several reported disappearances of Far God cult members, Dr. Jameelah Griffin stated: "Although it would be an understandable reaction to the FIA's relentless persecution, there are no reports of former Far God worshippers returning to their friends and families. These abrupt disappearances remain a mystery."GalNet: Far God Cultists Vanishing 10 AUG 3304 *As the Federal Intelligence Agency continued to arrest Far God cult members for interrogation, Dr. Jameelah Griffin commented: "We strongly oppose this hostility against the Far God sect. These arrests are motivated by fear rather than evidence. We must fight for the civil rights of our fellow citizens, even if we do not share their beliefs."GalNet: Further Arrests of Far God Cultists 26 JUL 3304 *The Church of the Eternal Void, a fringe group that venerates the Guardians, was declared illegal in every system where it operated after inciting multiple deadly attacks against the Thargoid-worshiping Far God cult as part of a "holy war". Dr. Jameelah Griffin of the Galactic Interfaith Commune commented on the development: "The ability to distinguish between laws and beliefs is the mark of a civilised society. In this case we consider the Far God sect to be the victim rather than the aggressor, despite the controversial nature of their faith."GalNet: Guardian-Worshipping Church Declared Illegal References Category:Characters